


Don't you remember

by MiriRainbowitz



Series: Prompt fics [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompted: Can you make a merthur fanfic where merlin gets brain damaged and doesn’t remember camelot and arthur is really sad because he is in love with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur walked back to his chambers in a daze. He'd been in Gaius's rooms for the third day in a row, waiting for Merlin to wake up from the coma he'd suddenly fallen into, and when Merlin had started to show signs of coming into consciousness, Arthur felt a wave of joy flow through him. Merlin had opened his bewitching blue eyes, and Arthur had just about kissed him out of happiness, when Merlin opened his mouth and spoke those two devastating questions. 

"Who are you?" Arthur had been shocked, but before he could reply, Merlin looked around the room, and confusion settled across his features. "Where am I? This isn't Ealdor."

Arthur had looked away from his beloved's face, and called out, "Gaius, come here, now. It's urgent."

Gaius had bustled into the room, his face lighting up when he saw that Merlin was awake. "Ah, finally, you're awake!" he'd said. "How are-"

Merlin interrupted him, saying, "Who are you?"

Gaius's face fell. "I'm Gaius," he said slowly. "Do you not remember me?"

Merlin shook his head. "No," he said. 

"What's your last memory?" Gaius asked.

"I remember going to sleep in my home," replied Merlin. "My Mum was nervous about something. Then I woke up and I was here. Where am I?"

"You're in Camelot," said Arthur, when Gaius didn't answer. "Gaius is the Court Physician, and you're his ward. And I'm King Arthur of Camelot." With that, he got up. "Gaius, I'm sorry, I have to go," he said, and walked out.

When he got to his chambers, he closed and locked the door, and slumped down against it. His love didn't even remember him, he thought, as he felt his heart break. What was he supposed to do now?


	2. A visitor

Arthur knew that he should go down for dinner, but right now, he was feeling too depressed to even move, let alone muster enough energy to be social. He was filled with heartbreak and confusion- heartbreak that Merlin didn't remember anything about them, and confusion as to why. Was it some evil spell?

Arthur was startled out of the stupor he had sunk into by someone knocking on the door. "Who is it?" he called out.

"It's me, Sire," came Gaius's voice. "May I come in?"

Arthur was silent, and Gaius started talking again. "I have some news about Merlin."

Arthur instantly got up and opened the door to reveal Gaius standing there. "Come in," Arthur said, and Gaius walked in and sat down, with Arthur following him. "You said you had   
news about Merlin?"

"I do, your Majesty," replied Gaius. "I have strong reason to believe that someone cast a curse on Merlin." Ignoring Arthur's look of horror, Gaius continued. "It was supposed to get rid of all of his memories, but Merlin's magic defeated it before it could do that. It still managed to wipe the last few years of his life away." 

"Is- is there any way to reverse it?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know," replied Gaius. "But-"

"There is," said a stranger's voice from behind Arthur. He whirled around, drawing his sword, to see a man wearing a long black cloak standing behind him. "At ease, King Arthur," the man continued. "I come to help you, not harm you."

"Who are you?" demanded Arthur. 

"You can call me Emrys," said the man.


	3. The cure

"How-but-you can't be Emrys!" spluttered Gaius. 

"Yet I am," said the stranger. "Gaius, I am Emrys. Trust me on this." The stranger's eyes flashed gold as he spoke, and Gaius stared at something Arthur couldn't see. 

In fact, Arthur didn't really see what the big deal was. Who was Emrys, anyway?

"Emrys is- is another name for...Merlin," said Gaius, and Arthur realized he must have spoken that question out loud. Arthur felt himself gape in shock, but the stranger turned towards Arthur, and his eyes flashed gold again, and Arthur saw an image of himself and Merlin lying together on Arthur's bed, talking to each other. He heard a voice in his mind say, "Would anyone else remember this?"

"No," Arthur murmured. "Wait- how do you have that memory?"

"Because I'm about to cure myself," said Emrys- Merlin- with a smile. With that, he strode over to the open door and walked out.

Arthur and Gaius followed him up to Gaius's chambers, where Merlin was sitting on a bench, looking bored. He looked up when the door opened, and his face shifted into a slightly curious expression. 

"What's going on?" Merlin asked.

"This is- Emrys," said Gaius. "He's here to help you."

"With what?" said Merlin suspiciously. 

"You'll see," said the other Merlin with a smile. "ábregdan þá ámánsumunge, ágoe þá gemynda!" shouted older Merlin, and his eyes flashed gold.

Merlin cried out in pain and started to collapse, and Arthur rushed forward to catch him. "What have you done to him?" he yelled at the older Merlin. He didn't reply, extending his hand towards Merlin and saying the phrase again. 

Older Merlin said the spell one more time, and Merlin slumped over, unconscious. Older Merlin was breathing heavily, and the gold faded from his eyes. "He'll sleep for a day or two," he said in between breaths. "And then he'll wake up. With all of his memories." With that, his eyes flashed gold, and he vanished.


	4. Waking up

Arthur and Gaius spent the next two days waiting anxiously for Merlin to wake up, and finally, when Arthur was having dinner on the second day, Gaius came in. 

Arthur looked up, to see Gaius with a smile on his face. "He just woke up, Sire," said Gaius, and Arthur was rushing out the door in a heartbeat.

He ran as quickly as he could up to Gaius's chambers and rushed in, and looked around. Merlin was sitting up on the cot, and when he saw Arthur, his face lit up. "Arthur, thank the gods you're here!" exclaimed Merlin. 

Arthur went over to Merlin and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss, which Merlin returned fervently. It was only when they heard Gaius clearing his throat that they broke apart.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two are better, but why don't you continue that activity elsewhere?" asked Gaius. 

Arthur and Merlin took the hint, and quickly returned to Arthur's chambers.


	5. Epilogue (of sorts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehehe. 
> 
> heeheeheeheehee.
> 
> bahahahahahahahahahahaha!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little bit.

Merlin appeared in a spot in the woods, where a small wooden box was located. Standing outside the wooden box was a handsome man in a long blue coat. 

"What took you so long?" asked Jack as Merlin approached. "Did you have an orgy and not invite me?"

Merlin just smiled and walked inside the blue box, with Jack following. Inside there were a bunch of people looking expectantly at him- River, Clara, Strax, Jenny, Madame Vastra, and the Doctor. 

"So...how did it go?" asked the Doctor. 

Merlin beamed at him in response. 

"That's good," said Clara. "Now come on, get in, you deserve a party for this!"

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Keep in mind it wouldn't be updated regularly at all, because I'm juggling a lot of WIP's.


End file.
